Get A Life, Archie
by Becky Sky
Summary: Archie and Atlanta are pressured by Theresa to go out together... but will they listen to her nagging, or just ignore their annoying friend and get on with their lives? AA oneshot, please review!


Get a Life, Archie

**A/n: This is a oneshot for all you A/A fans out there… enjoy!**

Atlanta tried not to yawn as she listened to Neil drone on and on about the conditioner Theresa had bought him for the gang's Secret Santa. Beside her, Theresa looked like she was ready to bash his head, and Herry was trying not to snore as he dozed on the couch.

She noticed Archie was waiting eagerly for her to open her gift, and she knew that he was her Secret Santa. It was obvious from Jay's grin as Theresa shrieked in delight at her gift of a tiny gold ring that he had bought it for her. Atlanta, when it was her turn, tore open her gift, and her jaw dropped in astonishment at what she found. It was a framed picture of the seven heroes, and a poem was intricately engraved in the silver frame. The poem was authored by Archie, and she knew he had gotten it custom carved. It had obviously cost a lot of money, and Atlanta was touched by his thoughtfulness. She went over and gave him a huge hug, which he eagerly returned. She knew Theresa was grinning, but she didn't care.

Later on, as Atlanta was trying to fall asleep in bed, there was a knock on her dorm room door, and Theresa let herself in, getting straight to the point. "You and Arch so have the hots for each other," she announced, as though Atlanta didn't already know.

Atlanta felt her cheeks go as red as her hair. "So?" she asked. "What's your point?"

"You two should get together. You know, go on a date?"

"No way!" Atlanta exclaimed. "Go on a date with Archie?" She shuddered. "He's my best friend! I can't date my best friend!"

"Why not? It's not a sin!"

"What if we mess up? It'd ruin everything!"

Theresa sighed in frustration. "You sound like Jay, worrying all the time. Sheesh, it's not like you to worry about those types of things, Atlanta. The only way you guys can mess up is if you worry so much you ignore each other. No go out there and get the guy!"

"Hypocrite," Atlanta grumbled as Theresa started to leave. She knew from Theresa's sudden stiffness that she was embarrassed. She grinned. "Have a nice night," she called cheerfully.

"Whatever."

Atlanta smiled. Now that Theresa was finally off her back about dating Archie, she could get some sleep. She snuggled down into her soft warm covers and closed her eyes contentedly.

Archie was scribbling down notes when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in," he called. Theresa entered his room and stood in the middle of it, hands on her hips.

"Why haven't you asked Atlanta out yet?" she demanded him.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I made a big bet with Jay and I can't afford to lose."

"Why?"

Theresa sighed. "Because if I lose, I have to go on a date with Neil."

Archie stifled a grin. "I might not ask her out just to see what would happen," he said lazily, and the look of horror that crossed her face was priceless.

"Get a life, Archie," Theresa scoffed, her brows furrowed in a frown. Then she marched up and grabbed the notes he was writing. "I'll take those," she said. "You ask her out, I give these back, I don't date Neil, and you get the girl and the poem notes. Then we're all happy. Understood?"

Before he could answer, Theresa stalked out of his room, pausing only to say one last thing: "I have a lot riding on this Archie. Don't you disappoint me."

Archie sighed. He'd never known Theresa could have such a dark side. He shrugged. He'd have to make a poem about that.

The next day Atlanta stood in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of milk. All the others were still asleep, but she tried to get up early every morning to exercise and jog. She looked up as Archie entered the kitchen, and remembered Theresa's words from last night. She blushed and sat down abruptly.

Archie sat down too and started to eat her cereal. "Hey!" she cried indignantly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but he had a lot on his mind, like whether or not he was going to ask her out. He took a good look at his friend. Her hazel eyes were staring intently with the look of a hunter, and her red hair stood out like a Christmas light. Her tiny frame was small enough for him to easily wrap his arms around her, and he blushed at the thought. He, the strong, short-tempered warrior, was totally at a loss when it came to this beautiful huntress.

Atlanta was trying to decide whether or not to ask him out. She began to study him intently. His violet eyes were very unique, and she loved the way his purple hair gave him an outstanding look. She loved how he was so strong, yet sentimental, writing her poems when she was sad, and always being there for her when she needed him.

Suddenly they both realized that they were staring at each other and blushed. Archie made his decision. Atlanta made her decision.

"Hey-"

"Um-"

"Oh, you go first," Archie offered.

Atlanta smiled gratefully. "You wanna go out some time?" she blurted. Wow, that was easy. She grinned at his astonished face.

"I'm not kidding, Archie," she said softly.

Archie thought his heart would burst. He rashly leaned over the table and planted a kiss on her lips. She started in surprise, but returned it, smiling as they parted. They heard a whoop as Theresa watched from the doorway. A sleepy Jay cursed and sighed.

"What does Jay have to do?" Archie asked curiously. Atlanta looked confused, but Archie told her not to worry about it.

"He has to be my slave for a day," Theresa said, smirking. She glanced at Jay. "And I'm not a nice master." Jay groaned.

Archie laughed, earning him a scornful look from his leader. "Get a life, Archie."

Archie put his arm around Atlanta's shoulders, giving her another kiss. "I'm the guy with the girl, man, so I wouldn't be talking."

"Whatever," Jay grumbled. He stalked out of the kitchen, and Theresa handed Archie a piece of paper. "I believe this is yours," she said, and followed Jay out of the kitchen.

Archie looked down at the piece of paper in his hands to find, not his poetic notes, but a scrawl in Theresa's writing: _A bit of begging and helping me snag Jay for the upcoming dance will earn you the right to get back your notes. Like I said before, I'm not an easy master, so why should I be an easy negotiator? Better get exercised, because you're going to be black and blue all over by the time I'm done with you. Everything comes with a price._

Archie groaned. "Theresa!" he bellowed. He got up and tried to chase the redhead down, only to be tripped up by Atlanta. He looked up from his spot on the floor to see his pretty girlfriend frowning. "Get a life, Arch."

Archie sighed, remembering Theresa's words all too clearly. _Everything comes with a price_. For him, it was the constant urge by his friends, and even his girlfriend, to get a life. Maybe one day he'd take the hint. Maybe.


End file.
